1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates a method and system for identifying tampering or reverse engineering of electronics.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the area of Anti-Tamper, there is interest in functions that can be used to identify a specific Integrated Circuit (IC). These functions are referred to as Physical Unclonable Functions (PUF) because every implementation of these functions will behave slightly differently due to manufacturing tolerances in the silicon or IC manufacturing process. (See Aegis: A Single-chip Secure Processor, G. Edward Suh, Charles W. O'Donnell, Srinivas Devadas, 0740-7475/07/$25.00 ©2007 IEEE CS and IEEE CASS, http://w\\′W.computer.org/csdl).